


Am I Yours To Keep?

by MacSourWolf_Pups



Category: Stackson - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacSourWolf_Pups/pseuds/MacSourWolf_Pups
Summary: What is the true meaning of love. Stiles finds himself going through it whine in a heated relationship with Jackson. Although everything changes when a new deputy comes in town. Who could it be?





	1. Ice Breaker

As the Monday morning sun broke through the blinds and shone another sane morning to the couple in the bed. Stiles lay awake, and staring at the ceiling while rubbing the knuckles that hold him. A smile broke on his face as the idea of an old trick of how to wake up his Jaxs. A simple kiss on the ear would do the trick no doubt.

"Morning Mr. officer, Wakey wakey."

Stiles said as he turned to give him a kiss. The ocean blue and grey eyes struggled to stay close knowing that the battle was not going to be won.

"Stilinski.... you know I hate anything wet on me in the morning unless it's water."

He turned to see his overly excited love smiling at him.

"Why are you such a morning person?"

"Because, you know I am the only alarm clock that you can't tap snooze on. But if I were you I'd tap something else of mine, because you can never turn me off." he said tracing the line of hair on Jackson's abs.

"Well prisoner, as much as I would love to take you in for a little interrogation. I have to be at the office early this morning."

Jackson worked at the town's police office with his father as a on hands deputy. While Stiles was in college for T.E.C. They both had been together for three years now and marriage was not something that Jackson would bring up. Even though Stiles loves Jackson to death, he knew his knight in shining lace was not the same man.

"Work? Jackson, it's only 9 in the morning. You don't have to go in until noon." Stiles said with a confused look on his face.

"Well Stilinski," he said sitting up and pulling back the covers to get up. "I have to do what I have to do. Work pays for a lot of this that we do have here and your college."

"Wow now buddy. Let's not take it there. My mom's insurance from her death left me plenty of money to take care of my college...and then sum."

"But who still needs money for the extra material that your classes supposedly needs. Look," he said pinching his nose. "I'm sorry it's just too early in the morning for this. Okay?"

"Fine, I'll get up and fix you something to eat." He said as he watched his man's ass stroll in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As stiles opened the fridge and grabbed things to make his blueberry waffles for his hubby, thoughts were in his mind. What could be the reason for this uncalled for job call? What caused him to stress out about it? Was it something he did? As he multitasked with the pancakes and his own thoughts, his phone buzzed. The lockscreen photo I.D showed Scotts curly haired face."yelow, go for Stiles."

"Stiles, hey before you say anything what are your plans for today?"

"Um class and .....class. Which should be yours by the way. Why?"

"Because, you wanna ditch and go to the arcade? I heard it features the new Call of Duty with surround effects. Pllleeeaasseeee!!!"How could Stiles refuse the curly haired boys cry.

"Fine!!! just tell me what time and how much mojo I should bring." As they bid their fearwells and exchanged info Stiles heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Stiles, it looks like I have to run and dash. So I will see you when I get home."

"Wait!!" Stiles said stopping him in his tracks. "I didn't slave over a hot stove for you to dash out. Sit your bubble ass down and eat Mr."

"Fine!" He sat down with a huff and ate almost wildly. "By the way who were you talking to on the phone?" The silence in the air, after that one question, was foggy."uhh.. Scott. He just wanted me to meet him at the arcade to play a game or two. As we already know I will beat him at i...."

"No." He interrupted but never looking up from his plate.

"No? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that no, you are not going anywhere to meet anybody. You are going to go to class and come back home. And damn sure no pitt stops."

"First of all, my grades are good enough that I miss a day or a fucking week. And when do you tell me who I can and can't meet?"

"Look all I am saying is that I think he is a bad influence on you. So....No." He got up from his chair and put his dirty plate in the sink. "Please don't make me have to worry about our trust here. Don't disobey me." He gave Stiles a kiss and walked out the door.

"Who the fuck does he think he is telling me my best friend is a bad influence on me." Stiles said out loud to himself as he waited for the city bus. "I mean it's not like I tell him that his friends look more criminal than copish. Well, it's not like he's going to follow me to make sure that I won't go there anyway." As stiles sat on the bus and entered the campus not even 15 minutes away from their home, he wondered. Who holds the cards in the relationship? As the bus stopped and let a few students off, Stiles stayed put, holding the mental cards in his head.He was going to see his best friend and no one could stop that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Stiles," Scott called as Stiles got off the bus."Come on, we only have about 20 minutes of playing time with both of our money put together. So lez go!"

"Dude, you know I'm always siyked about beating your ass at something."

"Ok just to make sure," Scott said as he paid for his half of the tickets. "You don't have like a curfew do you? I mean I'm surprised old Jaxs ant got you wearing a mic with a camera."

"Dude, lets not talk about that. I'm a free grown man ya know. I have my say in things too." Stiles knew Scott meant well but he didn't want to talk about him at the moment. And with that, Scott nodded in agreement and started the game.

Just as Stiles had proclaimed, he beat Scott twice in a row at it.Then to bring some hope to him, they played football for a while at which he still beat him in. At the end of it all Stiles had won their childhood betting game. If the loser lost, he had to pay for lunch while the winner picked the place. Stiles chose a local farmers food spot where he ordered two veggie burritos with a side of curly fries for them both. Scott paid up while Stiles got them a seat on the bench.

"You know Stiles, we should do this more often. No school, no girls/guys, and no person that shall not be named at the moment."

"Scott my man," he said as he laid back in his seat. "You are totally correct! For once, I was afraid that there was nothing up there in that noggin of yours."

For the next two hours Stiles and Scott sat down talking about stuff they missed up on. Scott plans on popping the big Q to Allison at Christmas. Stiles is planning to move to a bigger apartment in uptown later in the year.

"Wow Scotty, I truly wish the best for you two. Now all you have to do is have a boy and name him after me."

"Stiles... the government can't even pronounce your name. You want me to put my child through...." He stopped when looked over Stiles shoulder to a figure that was coming closer.

"What? what's wron..."

"Uhmm, Excuse me gentlemen," said the figure. "Which one of you is name Stiles?" The two boys were shocked by this man standing in front of them with a police uniform on.

He was tall, buff and had dark hair. His uniform seemed to fit him very well in the cracks and crevices.

"Uh.. I..I'm Stiles. And who might you be?" He stuttered out.

"Um. My name is Deputy Hale. I've been sent here on behalf of Jackson to escort you home.....pronto"

"Stiles," Scott said as he got up from the bench."I'll just catch you at another time ok!" As he walked off Stiles sat there, breath taken.

That bastard had the nerve to actually do this to me." Stiles said to himself. As he walked alongside the older man he stopped in front of the police cruiser."Waiiitt, do I have to sit in the back? I can't even believe that this is real thought."

"No, you don't have to get in the back, but if you do cause trouble I might have to."Hale said with a grin as he opened the passenger side door for stiles.

"I'm so sorry that he got you into this mess." Stiles said as they pulled out of the parkinglot. "Look my dad is the sheriff and I will make sure that this doesn't affect your job."

"Oh, I didn't know he was your father. Now I can see where the look come from." he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry deputy Hale, bu.."

"Derek, you can call me Derek. Only if you want to that is." He gestured nervously.

"Ok Derek, are you from around here? I've never seen you in the data base before?"

"No originally I'm from two towns up. They transferred me here three days ago. Although I had my apartment here for a few months."

"Oh, I hope you will survive here. I'm kidding, just kidding bro." The silence was very thick as the drive seemed to take forever.

"I'm so sorry about my boyfriend. He can be real tough and rough at some times. It's just the way he acts so he can see how many of his fellow comrades are as tough as nails."

"So, is he this tough as nails at home?" The mear of the question shocked Stiles.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Well not trying to offend anyone, but he must be if he tracks your every move from home......I'm so sorry that I opened my mouth." Derek tried to hide a blush that was on coming.

"Home? Don't you mean at the office?"

"Nope he called in sick today around 12. He called me and told me to pick you up at the market today." Derek was about to ask him another question, but knew that he didn't know Stiles that much to engage in personal conversation.

"Well I'll be damn!" Stiles whispers. He sat in silence for the rest of the ride home, even if it was two minutes. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't even know they were at his house. Nor did he know Derek got out of the car to open up his door for him.

"Well Derek, thanks for the ride home. I don't know how to pay you back for the time away from work. I'll pay you back somehow."

"I will take you up on that offer. Have a great night Stiles." He said as he dipped in the car with a grin.

As Stiles opened the door to the apartment, he knew he would have to deal with his partners crap. But one thing first, why was he at home and at work at the same time.

"Honey I'm ho...." The feeling of a hand to his throat and the feeling of a glass breaking from his heads impact shocked him.

"You think you can just go behind my back and go against my orders?" The feeling of alcohol on his breath burned Stiles cheek as it almost touched it."What? You just decided to skip out of no where with your little friend huh? Did you fuck him?"

The grip on his neck got tighter and tighter until his face was red. "I love you. Don't you know that by now? I want what's best for you, you little prick! Does Scott treat you good like I do baby? Does he love you like I do? Does he kiss you the way I do?"

Tears streamed down Stiles face to his purple lips. Jackson kissed his neck sucking on each sweat spot and mole until he got to his lips. Licking up every tear that ran down his face. Suddenly he dropped Stiles on the floor gasping, crying, and begging for air on his hands and knees. Jackson knelt down in front of Stiles picking his chin up with a mighty forces

"No one can treat you the way I treat you, just like the bitch you are."

As he left, Stile curled up with his knees to his chest on the floor. The heat from the blood on his head and tears on his face rocked him to sleep.


	2. The Text

Mornings.... I hate mornings!" Stiles whispers to himself as he lies in the bed in the arms of this shell of a man he once knew. "The most important fucking part of the day."

Stiles still couldn't believe that their relationship had come to this point. The point to where there was a dominate and a submissive in their life. Stiles always thought that if you love your spouse/mate you would never overcome them with power and strength. He never saw that between his parents before his mom died. The very thing he saw was them picking each other up in their rough patches of life.

"You up yet?" Jackson's deep voice sent a chill into Stiles spine.

"I'm up!" Stiles said, his voice was still rasp from crying to himself all night.

"Can we talk?" The grip around Stiles waist tighten.

"Talk, its not like I'm going anywhere."

"Ok. For one I'm sorry about everything that happened last night. Everything I did, everything I said bad about you and the way I made you feel. Stiles..." there was a pause as Jackson tried to turn him to face him. "You had me sick to death worrying about you. I didn't think I would do what I did to you last night. I promise I will stop drinking so muc....."

"Stop drinking you say? What about all those other times you proclaimed that you where going to stop drinking?" He turned to face Jackson while sitting up. "You and I both know that your problem isn't alcohol. No matter what you try to hide behind, its still there."

"Then what the hell is my problem? Since when did you become my goddamn shrink?"

Stiles looked dead in Jackson eyes as he stood up from the bed. "I would tell you, but don't you have to go to work early?" He said it so blankly as he walked to the bathroom, it put self-confidence in him.

"Stiles, get back here. Stiles! Stil..." the slamming of the door cut him off quick, sending anger into him.

Stiles took a long look in the mirror at himself. The much to obvious bruises around his neck was something he found hard to hide. He could simply cover it up with a scarf but it was 95 degrees outside. That means turtle necks were definitely out of the question, that is if he even owned one.

"Stiles," Jackson said as he knocked on the door. "Look, I'm going to give you time to cool down. I'm going to work, i will just shower there. Please just be here when I come back. You will love me for it." With that he left and went downstairs to his car. Stiles watched from the bathroom window as he got in the cruiser and pulled out.

Zzeeepp,zzeeeppp went Stiles's phone. He took his time getting to it, just in case Jackson wanted to be super classy and call him. Although when he reached for his phone, a picture of a strawberry blond girl showed up. Lydia Martin, his best "Girl" friend.

"Stiles! What took you so long to answer?" She blared through the phone.

"Hello to you too. Isn't just grand to have the worlds number one coffee fin yelling at you this early in the morning?"

"Hardy har har. Look get down here and come to my dorm so you can get your homework that you missed yesterday. Also, why did you skip yesterday anyway? You missed Mrs. Blake theory on how cameras and heat signatures work."

Knowing that the two real reasons why he skipped yesterday would send her over the edge, he just lied. "Uh.. well, I tripped and fell down the stair yesterday morning. Then I went to the clinic and that took kinda all day. Actually, I was thinking could you use some of your magic to cover up a bruise of mine?"

"Of course I would, and its not magic. Its simply being a girl with the gift of makeup. So get your little ass down here and lets get to work before classes start."

************* *************

"What the holy hell kind of fall did you take?" Lydia said as she examined his neck and back. "Are you sure that it was a fall and not a plummeting into your own death?"

"Look can you just fix me up or not here?" Stiles snapped out. Lydia raised her hands up in surrender and went to work.

Lydia and Stiles have been in a brother/sister relationship ever since junior high school. From the day Stiles's mother passed away, Lydia was right there with him to comfort him. That's when the relationship bonded between them, lasting for years and years to come.

"So, how's Aiden these days?" Stiles said breaking the silence.

"He's ok, stubborn but ok. Actually, yesterday he wanted to invite you and Jackson to dinner. But I told him no, since I couldnt get a hold on you anyway. Besi....." she stopped dead in her sentence tilting Stiles's head sideways. "Stiles. Since when did stairs have fingers?"

"What are tal... Ouch!! Stop tilting my head for Christ sake!"

"Talk... Now!" She continued applying blush to his neck and back.

Stiles told her everything that happened in that one day. He told her more than that, the conversation went into his personal feeling. From the worries that his father might have been right all of those years about Jackson. Then to how he felt he let his mother down if she were here to see him. It sent a wave of tears to him as he heard himself talk about it.

"Stiles look at me." Like he obviously had a choice as she raised his chin up. "Love is a four letter word, two for you and two for him. You can't say the word if one pair isn't there. This, all of this... its not love."

"But I believe it can change." His voice and face expressed no emotions but they were there.

"If he does this to you again, you are more than welcome to stay here. You might have to hide because its a girls dorm though." They both gave a chuckle at the thought.

"Now, lets get to class before our seats are taken," Lydia says while getting up. "And, I'm going to give you an emergency bottle pepper spray." She pushes him out before he can protest.

For the rest of the day Stiles clung onto a willing mode. Meaning he was willing to put effort in his class, willing to put effort into classwork and willing to go home and forget any of this happened.

************ ***************

"Jaxs, you home?" Stiles yelled as he closed the door.

"In the kitchen," he said back. "But don't come in here yet. Go and get washed up before you come back."

"Is something burning? Are you okay in th...." he stepped closer to the kitchen but stopped.

"Please can you just give me a minute. Its almost ready, i promise you it is."

Stiles went upstairs and changed his clothes. He washed off the makeup to prove a point that what happened still happened. Whatever Jackson was doing, he was doing it for Stiles. Also, whatever he was doing, he must not be doing it right if it smelled like burning meat. Quickly, he rushed downstairs to see if there were any damages to match the smell. What Stiles found stopped him in mid yell. He found a table set for two, candles, roses and even a slow mellow song in the background.

"Uh. Stiles just to prove to you that I am sorry, I wanted to make your night special. So please don't say anything and lets just eat."

Stiles stood in complete awe as jackson pull his chair out for him. He sat down and observed what was on the plate infront of him. Lasagna with four different cheeses and a salad!

They both sat in front of each other and talked about their day and what happened in it. Jackson tried his best to bring out the silly goofy kid in Stiles in more ways than he would do. Stiles tried everything in his power to just keep a stern attitude, but it didn't work.

After an hour of talking they decided to go in the living room and watch Tv. Stiles curled up in Jackson's arms watching reruns after reruns.

It was almost if nothing could ruin the moment. What the hell was Lydia talking about? She dosnt know the real Jackson like Stiles did. Even something as beautiful as Rome, has to come with a few potholes. Nobody could change his mind about him, no matter what.

Verrrrp verrrpp was the sound of a text message that broke the silence and connection that was happening. Stiles reached to the table for his phone but he stopped when he knew it wasn't his. Jackson's phone lit up the dark room with a notification of a text. The name plate on the phone showed someone named Danny. Or at least he thinks thats what the name is before Jackson quickly snatched it from the table, sending Stiles flying to the opposite side of the sofa.

As Jackson read the message and replied to "Mr. Unknown" he got up.

" I'm so sorry, but i have to go. There's uhhhh... an emergency at the station with some papers." He searched for his car keys and left Stiles with a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, hurry back." But his voice was not heard as the door shut.

The thoughts lay there in his mind as he got ready for bed. Who was Danny? Why did he act so radical when he saw the name? Why didn't he bring his papers home? ........... Who the hell is Danny?


	3. A guest, A dinner, A date

"Ok, let us see what we need to get here." Stile said to himself as he scrolled through the notes that he wrote to himself. "Eggs, chicken, broccoli, and spices."

It had been two days since the romantic dinner date that Stiles and Jackson had at their house. Being the uplifting person Stiles is, he thought that there would be nothing more romantic than to do it for Jackson. Although there was a slight problem, it had also been two days since Stiles had seen Jackson ever sense he walked out on him. Yes, he has gotten text after text explaining to him why he is M.I.A. The station sent him on a case two towns over for an investigation. Stiles tried not to ponder the idea anymore because it would just worry him til he was sick.

After spending an hour in the market with a basket clearly over the budget that he had planned to spend, he made his way to the self check out line. Just to avoid any and all question about the now darker marks on his neck.

*'CLANK'!!!* Was the sound of Stiles basket crashing into another one.

"Oh excuse me, I can hardly see over a lot of this stuff. My apologies ma'am."

"Ma'am?" The slanky voice said. "Since when did this hair count me as a woman? Not one woman in the world could get this hot!"

Stiles veerded his head sideways to see the figure of a slim but mild toned guy with extreme cheek bones and curly hair.

"Isaac!! Buddy, what's been hanging bro?" Stiles charged at him with arms open.

"Nothing much man, just living the good life. Which seems to be better than yours always."

"Oh Isaac, I still see your wearing that same brand of jackass all over you." Stiles pushed back giving a playful punch.

"So Stiles, what's with the..." his hands signaled to his neck.

"Oh, car accident. Some dumb ass in front of me stopped for a family of ducks." Knowing that it was a lie sent a blush straight to his face.

"Wow bro, I'm sorry to hear about that. I just thought that you gave too much head to Jackson and that was the results." Isaac laughed as he patted Stiles on the back shaking it off as a joke.

"You know I take my hug back now." He said going back to their baskets unhooking them. "Anyway Isaac I have to go, have a big function going on later."

"Oh, so I will take that as I'm invited??"

"Dressed liked that?? You would be lucky that I don't shoot you in the parking lot."

Isaac looked at himself up and down as he burrowed a frown on his face. He was wearing skinny jeans that fit him just right. An Iron man shirt that looked like it came from Old Navy, with a scarf. Its literally 90 degrees outside and he's wearing a scarf!!!

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" But he was cut off by noticing that Stiles was halfway down the checkout line.

"See you soon Isaac, lets stay in touch." Stiles said with a wave but not even a bother to look back.

He made his way quickly through out the self check out line avoiding any further conversations with anyone he knew. After packing everything into his dads truck, Stiles made the journey to return the basket to the store. He was suddenly stopped when the sight of a black Camero speed past him, leaving a gust of wind in his face.

"Fucking morons," he yelled at them. Stiles forgot he was in a public place and apologized to the mother covering her daughters ears.

"Ok, Stilinski needs music everyone," Stiles said to him entering the highway.

He settled for "There For Tomorrow, Stopwatch Affair," on his phone. Which quickly turned into mini,but loudly, karaoke session. He didn't mind that anyone could see him jamming to his tunes at all. Matter of fact he enjoyed the faces people gave him in passing cars and judged them on how funny they were.

He was only 10 miles from home when he spotted a familiar car on the side of the road with a pretty impressive muscular butt sticking out from under the hood. The black Camero, the exact same one from that almost ran him over. This was the time to give that guy a piece of his mind. Plus, being the sheriff's son has its perks in life.

"Excuse me sir!" Stiles yelled as he got out of the truck barley putting it in park. "Excuse me sir! Do you remember me??? I'm the guy that you almost ran over at the store a few minutes ago!" The man never looked up from the hood of his car. "You know what? Sir..miss.. or whatever the hell you are. Will you listen to me? Do you know I can drag your ass d...d.." he stutters the word as the man lifted his torso from under the hood. "Derek?"

"Stiles?" His face was covered with oil but Stiles could still see the clover eyes that shown through them. "I'm so sorry Stiles, I didn't think I was going that fast. I'm really, sorry." He came closer but noticed that he was pretty dirty.

"De.....de....de...." the words would just not come out of his mouth.

"Derek," he couldn't help but give a chuckle to the younger man's face.

"What's wrong with the Bats Mobile here?" He pointed towards the car but scared to touch it in case he left a fingerprint.

"Well, the engine won't start for some reason and the oil pipe is cracked." His voice drifted off into Stiles's head the more he talked about the car. How could he focus on something he barley knew about when this muscle built statute of a man was infront of him.

Derek was wearing a stained tang top that curved every muscle of his body. He also wore red gym shorts that for some reason looked air dried to his ass.

'Stop it Stiles!' He thought to himself. How could his mind wonder off on another man's body when his Jaxs is coming home this evening.

"Well, I can give you a lift to wherever you need to go." He tried to reconnect to everything he said.

"Well, I doubt that." He said shutting the trunk. " I technically don't have a place to stay. My apartment is under defumagation at the moment. I've been in my car for three days now." He rubbed the back of his head and lowered his voice almost shy to say it.

"Uh no no no no no! No deputy of my fathers is sleeping in his car or no where else. Come on lets go, you can bunk at my house until its over with."

"Oh no I would never wa...." he was quickly cut off with a wave of a hand.

"Lets go muchaco. Bamanos!!!"

The two got into the truck before leaving the Camero. Stiles was reluctant to turn on the music again, after all not everyone had the Stiles taste.

******** ***************

"Uhh, you can take a shower in the guest bathroom. Its down the hall and into your left. Ill lay out some extra clothes for you. Jackson always has at least something extra that looks like it will fit you." Stiles said while placing the bags on the table.

"Thank you. For everything that is." Derek had an expression on his face that almost looked like a lost puppy. "And I promise you, this dose not effect my job at all in anyway."

"Don't worry about it! Just get cleaned up and I will get dinner some dinner ready."

"Um, your boyfriend won't mind? Would he?"

"Oh noo, like he has any say in this. He should be back later this evening from the case he was on."

"Case? What case? I though he was on va....." he was interrupted by a series of pings and bings informing someone was calling Stiles's phone.

"Hey Jaxs, I was just talking about you. When are......." He stopped talking and went to the kitchen. He looked behind him but Derek had already went into the bathroom. "What do you mean your not coming? I thought that you said.......... But what about the case?....... oh ok. I.. I love.." he was cut off by the dail tone that stung his ear.

The room was like it got smaller by the second that passed by. His head rushed with heat that he has never felt before. Stiles had been standing still for thirty minutes, even though it felt like hours. Jackson had completely thrown him off with just one phone call. The dinner date is off, the romantic mode was completely thrown off, and hell lets not forget the 'I missed you so much' sex.

"Is everything ok?" The voice startled him. He would have dropped his phone but he noticed that his phone already dropped from his hand. "Stiles? Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is just.... fine." He forced a smile on his face forgetting why Derek was even here. "Whoa there buddy. What size are you, extreme buff?"

The clothes that were on him were tighter than what he had on before. He must have been cold or nervous because his obvious erected nipples poked out even more. Stiles awed the man's perfect complexion that he didn't even know he was staring.

"Stiles?" Derek waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Stiles."

"Oh yeah," he looked away regaining himself. "I have an extra pair of gym clothes upstairs, Ill go get them." He was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Oh no, its ok really, they fit just ok. So about that dinner you said I was invited to. Is that still up?" Derek couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm not really in the mode to cook so how do you feel about Chinese?" Which he really didn't feel like cooking. At this point he was a danger to himself in the kitchen.

"I love it. And I know exactly where to go too."

"Go? Well actually I was hoping we could eat in."

"Eat in?" He folded his arm across each other causing the shirt to rise exposing his V line. "Nope, not on my watch. You look too stress to even be alone. Come on lets go." He guided him towards the door.

"You know for a guess, your pretty bossy." Stiles said back grabbing his keys. "So boss, should we drive or take the bus?"

"The bus, it gives you more of the....uh... experience."

"Experience? Of what?" Stiles asked while locking the door.

"Of just a night on town. You need just a relaxing night."

The thought has crossed his mind a few times. Its been weeks since he had a relaxing time. Although this night was supposed to be with Jackson. Not this hunk of a god or man or what ever he is. Well, these moments wont last forever, he better take advantage of this opportunity now.

Stiles had no idea where Derek was taking him. Hell, he hardly even knew the guy lead alone was on "buddy take out to dinner" relationship. The bus ride there was quite, due to the fact neither one of them knew what to talk about.

After a five minute bus ride, they got off in a popular area of the city. Almost as if California had its own China Town. Derek lead Stiles into a restaurant that almost looked like glass china house.

"Just take a seat and I will be right back." Derek pointed to a booth that looked like a painted art instead of a seat.

As Stiles took a seat he checked his phone. Two unread messages from Lydia and one Voicemail from Scott. Yet, not one text or call back from Jackson to explain further reason why he couldnt come back tonight. Brushing the thought off he put a smile on his face as Derek sat down.

"So what's your story bub?" Stiles said while giving a chuckle.

"Story? What do you mean?"

"Well everyone has a story in their life, and the way I see it you owe me one. I don't usually let my dads officers take me out on a date." The words nearly chocked both of them as it came out.

"Date? Oh no no, trust me its not a date. Its more of a thanks.... For everything that is."

"Ok," Stiles said giving him a look only a Stilinski man could give. "Well we are here, with nothing to talk about, so spill. Where are you from? Why did you pick this job, why are you so..... you?"

"Well inspector, I'm from the same town as most of the people here. I choose this job because I always wants whats best for the people that can't help themselves. Also, I'm me because I'm..... well I'm me."

They both shared a laugh followed by a small awkward silence.

"So," Derek said breaking the silence. "Do you mind answering a question I have?" Stiles nodded with a smile back. "What happened to your neck?

"Uhh my.. neck?" Stiles completely forgot about his scars. Well, that's what a relaxing time does to you. "Well, its kinda embarrassing you see I was at a pa......" he was cut off by a wave of Derek's hand.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with? Stiles, I already read your file in the station. You ordered a restraining order on him twice, that's before he started the job at the station. The second time you filed on him, you were in the hospital with three broken ribs. In the report you said its because of his alcohol problem that he had." He stopped when he noticed a shocked look on Stiles face as he looked down on the table.

"Did my father put you up to this?" Stiles said while never looking at Derek's face. "What? Are there camera in this restaurant or a microphone in your shirt huh?"

"Well for one, no he didn't and for two, were a local police station not the FBI. Look Stiles I'm sorry if iv upset you. Its just that, why do you stay with him?"

"Because, I guess I love him." He finally looked up and saw a determining look on Derek's face.

"Love isn't something you guess on. Its something you know."

The words hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. He was right, but also wrong at the same time. How dare he drag him out in the middle of no where and preach to him. Its downright rude, but kinda cute.

"I think I should go now." Stiles tried to get up but was trapped by a foot.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry for even bringing the topic up. Just please don't go. Besides, you don't know your way through town a lot." He was right, Stiles really didn't know where the hell he was.

As Stiles sat down a young woman came up to them with two bowls in her hand and a glass pitcher filled with something. She left the two with a bow and a small giggle.

What was in front of them seemed very normal. In the bowls there were noodles with shrimp and beef in them along with various veggies.

"So lets eat, shall we?" Stiles announced looking for utensils. "But, umm where are the forks and spoons?"

"Stiles, its a Chinese restaurant. You use these right here." Derek held up two metal chop sticks in his hand. "Oh let me guess, you don't know how to use them? Well ill show you." He grabbed the younger man's hand placing the utensils in he's palm. Guiding his hand to the food on how to use it.

Stiles sat in awe as his hand was cupped by Derek's in that moment.

"Oh you're trouble arent you?" Stiles said with a smirk. He never thought anybody would be this forward like this, except for his Jackson. Yet, forward wasn't always what he was going for. "By the way, what is in this vase looking thing?" Stiles pointed towards the liquid mystery.

"Its a Chinese rum. It goes very well with the noodles. Here, try some." He popped the top open and poured a very little into what looked like a shot glass. Stiles took one gulp from it and laughed.

"Oh yeah, your trouble alright."

The rest of the night went by fast. Derek paid for their meal while helping Stiles not overdose on the rum. It was midnight when the two got off the bus and into the house. Stiles was knocked out cold as soon as he hit the bed. Even though he wished Jackson were here to hold him, he still felt his warm arms on him as if he were there.

*********** ************

"Hang overs are a bitch!" Stiles muttered to himself. Slowly opening his eyes he could see the sun light peaking through the blinds. He reached for his phone, but stopped when he felt something. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Jackson! You came." Stiles turned around to great his loved one with a kiss, but stopped when he saw that it wasn't Jackson. "Derek?"

A small but faint slamming sound came from downstairs. It was the front door being shut.

"Stiles!!! I'm home!" The voice yelled.

"Shit!!!!" Was the only thing Stiles could say or get out from the tight grip around his waist.


	4. A Snake in the Flowers

As the realization struck Stiles by what was happening, who was in bed with him, and who just got home, the room was spinning and time itself was chocking him. How was he going to explain this to Jackson in a way that he would believe it? More or so in a way that he wouldn't kill them both in cold blood.

"Stiles? You up there babe?" Jackson yelled. The soft thuds gave way to the sound of feet coming up the stairs.

"Hey Jackson, I'll be down in a minute OK." He tried to keep the fear out of his voice but it didn't work that much. Poking Derek in the side while putting a hand over his mouth trying to wake him up. No luck there.

"Stiles I’ve already seen you naked there's nothing to be ashamed about up there." Jackson yelled halfway up the stairs. "Well if I can’t come up, can you come down? Because I have a surprise for...." there was a soft whimper that caused him to stop. "Uhh Stiles can you just hold on, I'll be right back I promise."

Stiles stood with his ear pressed against the doorway interested in what that sound were. The sound of the door closing and Jackson repeatedly saying “no no no” faded away. "Jackson!" Stiles rushed through the door but only to find that he was already out of the front door.

This was the golden moment to get rid of one problem that would soon turn into a murder case if he didn't solve it. Running back to the upper room taking two stairs at a time, he was shock to find that his bed was empty. The covers were still ruffled but there was no Derek in the bed.

"Derek where are you?" Stiles whispered in the room.

"I'm in the room." He whispered back from across the hall.

"OK look just stay in there until I tell Jackson about you OK. And just make the room look like you were in......" he stopped and opened the door all the way. "What the hell were you doing in my bed last night?"

"You kept getting in mine so I told you I'll sleep with you. Not in that type of way, just laterally sleep."

"I was drunk last night! Which is thanks to you by the way mister."

"Hey it loosened you up didn't it?" Derek gave a wink and closed the door.

"What? You meant that in a figurative way right? Derek....Derek."

The sound of the door opening again sent Stiles spine into a tingle. Well Jaxs really didn't know the bossiness relationship him and Derek had so… this might not be too bad. Taking one last puff of air he made his way down stairs. Hearing the clattering of glasses he knew that Jackson was in the kitchen more than likely making coffee that they both needed. Closing his eyes he walked in there bold.

"Jackson before you get settled I need to tell...." he gasps at the sight of a pure white teacup doberman. It pounced on Stiles's toes wagging its tail vigorously. "What is this Jaxs?" He said shocked and confused.

"Well this little guy was one of the pups abounded in the drug house we were assigned to. I reasoned with a few of the guys at the shop to let me take him home. I figured that you needed someone else in the house other than me." Jackson placed two coffee cups on the table and walked over to pick the dog up. "Well I figured you could name him because I'm not really with the whole name thing yet." He placed a kiss on Stiles lips and ventured down to his neck.

"Well...ummm...I would name it....." he could only utter the words because the feeling of thrill coursed through his entire body. "How about we just name it Dobe for right now OK." He wanted desperately to return the feeling to Jackson but he missed the feeling of being treated like he was the only person in the world. After a second Stiles smelt something that wasn't good at all. "Jaxs, what is that smell?"

Jackson lifted his head up and looked at his shirt. "Well the dog peed on me when we got in the house." His usual tanned face turned a bright red. Stiles couldn't help but laugh. Putting the dog down and taking off his shirt he flexed for Stiles knowing it would earn him a laugh. He returned back to kissing Stiles body but surprised himself with picking him up off the floor.

"Now let's get back to what we were going to do a few nights ago. It’s been on my mind all these days and we can do it all day. No one to bother us and no one to interrupt us with work today." It was almost as if he was drunk in love with the smell of Stiles and he let it take control. It’s been far too long ever since Stiles had seen this side of him. What a shame he had to ruin it.

"Uhhhh Jaxs baby, about tha...tha...that." Stiles tried his best to speak but the feeling of his warm body was almost kryonite against him.

"What? You have to go to school today?" He whined giving the best puppy dog expression to Stiles.

"Well yes but that's not it." He took a big gulp of air and looked him straight in the eyes. "OK well yesterday I was driving from the store and I saw one of the deputy's from the station on the side of the road. I asked if everything was OK and he said his car was broke down. So I offered him a ride to his house but low and behold his house is under debuggating or some shit and so I offered for him to stay here until it is fixed." He saw the lost expression on Jackson’s face and wondered how fast he was actually talking.

"Which deputy is it?"

"Derek Hale." Stiles had to bite his lip from going to the point of saying the one that you sent to retrieve me in public.

"Oh you mean Haley." He laughed while putting Stiles back on the floor.

"It’s Hale!" The deep voice from the door way shocked both of the men as Derek entered the room with a wave to them both.

"Uh anyways," Stiles said breaking the silence. "I told him that you wouldn't mind at all. So I gave him the guest room and let's just get along."

The facial expressions the two were giving each other were very stern. The idea of them two getting along together were very slim. What a couple of days this is going to be. The sexual tension between them was broken and who know when it would return.

"Well Stiles, you have to go to school and I have to go to work." Jackson clenched his jaws and walked up the stairs before Stiles had a chance to argue.

"I thought that you...." he puff and gave up. "Well you want breakfast big guy?" He motioned a cup towards Derek.

"Sure...... about last night I just want to say nothing happened between us." He made sure his voice was low when he said it.

"Then why were you in my bed?" Stiles hissed back quietly.

"I told you already, you were drunk and you kept getting into mine."

"So what you just crawled into mine and wrapped your arms around me until I fell asleep? That's kinda taking advantage."

" Well it helped, didn't it? You were moaning something that I had no idea about. So I just did what was needed to be done."

"Fine," he brushed the conversation off with a wave of the hand. "We got bacon, eggs, waffles and a few Canadian Bacon slices. You pick OK." He took a look at Derek in a tight white tang. "Well it looks like you could finish the whole refrigerator if you wanted. I'll just cook everything for everyone."

**********************************

After everyone ate, including Jackson although he didn't stay but for a minute, they all parted their ways. Stiles locked up as Derek walked to the station. The day was starting off to a good start in Stiles eyes. His man is back home, he finally got a dog (which, he hoped, would not eat furniture), and Jackson didn't spasms over the news of Derek's stay. Yup, everything was just perfect. Other than the fact that Stiles woke up this morning feeling safe and secure. In the arms of a guy he didn't really know. He hasn't felt that in a long time, not even when he's with Jackson. It was a good feeling, a feeling he would miss but absolutely forget about.

When he got to class he spotted Lydia right away. As usual she was flirting with Aiden on her phone through facetime. What better way to start class than to interrupt a love session?

"Do you two mind putting your tongue back in your mouth so we can learn something. Besides I don't think Lydia's phone has coverage for drool."

She motioned a goodbye on her phone with a kiss only to return Stile with a death glare.

"Look you worm, I don't interrupt your love moments with the prison guard OK so don't do it to me or you will regret it!" She finishes the sentence with a perky smile and patted the seat next to her.

"For your information, he's a deputy big difference. Good morning by the way."

"Good morning sweetheart. Why didn't you answer any of your calls yesterday?"

Pondering the idea of telling her the truth was painful. Even though Lydia was a girl he could trust. "Well I was out with an old town friend."

"Which one? Because, you didn't have a lot of them."

"You don't know him actually, he didn't go to school with us. He was home schooled really." From the expression Lydia was giving, he wasn't in the clear.

"You’re lying. Now stop it and spill!"

After he told Lydia everything about last night even the part about this morning he felt relived. Although Lydia felt it was funny because she broke out into a laugh that caused the whole class to look back.

"Dude no wonder why you’re glowing today. You got some from someone who isn't Jackson, which by the way sounds good."

"What? Are you even listening to me? Nothing happened between us I was just drunk."

Nothing seemed to get to Lydia because she broke into more laughter. Burying his head in books regretting ever telling her anything, Mrs Blake started the session. Everyone quieted down even Lydia and paid attention.

"Stiles I'm not making fun of you." She whispered. "I'm just surprised this guy didn't leave a bouquet of flowers for you on the door step."

After class was over, Stiles invited Lydia and Ethan to lunch tomorrow at a cafe. Lydia was persistent for him to invite Derek also. Making his way down the long concert sidewalk away from the class buildings, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder scaring the crap out of him

"What the fuck Scott!" was all that he could yell.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Hey you wanna catch a movie today, me and Allison were going to the one uptown." He motioned for the long dark haired girl to come up with them.

"Hey Stiles long time no see," she waved but then hugged him.

"Hey Allison! Nice to see you too. I'm sorry to say but no I can't today I'm swamped with work." Knowing he wasn't, he just wanted to get home so he could be with Jackson. And he knew if he went with them, the sound of their lips locking would over power the movie anyway.

"Ah that sucks man. I'll hit you up later for a rain check. OK?" He gave his best sad expression behind the curls on his head.

Waving goodbye to the two love birds and giving Allison one last hug he smiled. What awesome friends he had.

Before he went to the bus stop, Stiles completely forgot about his new dog. He did have any toys, no bed, and not even food. Slapping his hand agonist his head and fast walking towards the nearest store, he mentioned to himself to not forget again. Well it’s not every day that you get a dog out of the blue.

It took Stiles a total of 15 minutes to get everything he needed. He bought so much that the clerk at the store thought that he was running a kennel.

"How am I going to explain this to Jaxs?" He laughed at himself. 

Waiting for his stop on the bus, he occupied himself with which outfit to dress Dobe in for each of week. He knew it would drive Jackson over the edge, but it will well be worth it.

He got off and strutted to his door with loads of baggage in his hands, only to find a woman in a postal uniform outside of it. She was a blond and very well toned for a woman, especially in the leg area.

"Umm can I help you?" Stiles said trying not to scare her because she looks like he could take him if she were.

"Oh... haha hi there. No I just came here to deliver this beauty." She pointed down to a bouquet of flowers. Her name tag said Erica on it. "The order was already paid for so no need to sign. Have a nice day." She handed him a card with her name and number on it as she walked down to her truck.

"Thank you." He yelled back. Putting down the bags and picking up the flowers all he could think about was how beautiful they were. They were his favorite, yellow roses with dogwood mixed in. "Oh god, I love you Jackson so much." He said to himself. He noticed a card on the inside of the flower bundle. Stiles picked it out smiling as he opened it.

It read....

'THANKS FOR THE WEEKEND'

D.M

Dropping the card in shock and letting the heat go to his ears, all he could say was "Damn you Lydia." How did she always come out to be right? But he hasn't known Derek for a weekend. And wasn't his last name Hale not whatever M began with? He was going to have a talk with him and it was one that he wouldn't like.

After one more minute of standing in front the door he heard a hello and shuffle of bags from the distance.

"Stiles... hello." Derek said walking up the sidewalk carrying two full loaded bags.

"You asshole! How dare you think what happened last night encounters for you to send me flowers. And anyway I thought that you last name begun with an H not an M. And what's with the bags?"

The pure look of confusion spread over Derek 's face as he stood looking at him. "I didn't send you anything for one and for two my last name does begin with an H. And three, I thought neither you nor Jackson remembered about the dog that you two locked in here."

"Oh...thank you for the…, well the dog thing." He blushed but it quickly turned into a hated heat. "Well than who would send me flowers saying thanks for the weekend huh?"

"Maybe they aren't meant for you."

The thought had crossed his mind as he dug for the keys in his pocket. Maybe the postal girl Erica was just leaving them to make an excuse to snoop around. He will be calling her later to ask her about this.

"Hey look, I'm sorry," Stiles said. "I'm just really shocked about everything OK." He gave the keys a jiggle and motioned for Derek to come inside. He took the bags from Derek and was surprised to find out it was everything he needed for Dobe.

As Derek went upstairs to changed Stiles stood at the front door holding the flowers and the card. Who is this D.M sending flowers to? Maybe they were a mistake from the delivery girl. Maybe if he contacts her she can give him more information about where it came from.

"Who's fucking with me?" Stiles said to himself as he walked into the kitchen.


	5. Deception

The sound of rain went into harmony as it beat against the truck Stiles was sitting in. It had been a week since the delivery girl had dropped off the mystery flowers, one long week that is. He asked Jackson about them but he simply told him to just throw it away. Whoever they belonged to weren't going to get them back. Although, Stiles still had his worries about them, he simply hid the number to Erica in his wallet. Derek was another thing that Stiles worried about so much. His life was a closed book that he guarded with bullets of thrones. He asked him every possible question about his family, but he didn't answer them. But he knew every detail about Stiles's life. From the time he met Jackson to the times he has hidden from him. Well if you have a record of your medical history and a statement saying everything, it's really not a secret.

Derek's home was now finish debugging and Stiles drove him to it after class. He supposedly made arrangements for his car to be towed to his home but they were either late or not coming at all. Derek couldn't get in the house because he forgot his keys in the glove compartment.

They tried calling the auto shop but all they could say was that they were on their way. Derek was outside messing with the front locks, there are perks of being a cop.

"Ugh," Derek scoffed as he sat down in the truck. "Nothing is working, I guess I will just have to wait."

"Yes, wait with the one person in the world that will talk your head off." Stiles said laughing a little.

"You don't talk that much. Who would ever tell you that?"

Derek said it in such a way that Stiles himself couldn't come with a snarky comeback. He had always heard he talked too much from Jackson, but most of the times he deserved it. Pushing Jackson over his limits was something that was always on Stiles list. He listened to Derek tell him about a song that came on the radio but all Stiles could think about was what he said.

"Hello Stilesssss." Derek shook his shoulders. He didn't know he had been spacing out. "Stiles they're here come on, I'll show you the man cave."

Getting out of the car in the rain isn't something Stiles like to do. But seeing a grown man over happy for the return of his bat mobile and an invitation into the bat cave is sure something he could suck it up for.

"Well here it is. The batcave." Derek said opening up the front door.

Derek didn't strike Stiles as a man of style. But just one look from the living room changed everything. It seemed more Tony Stark than Batman. The interior color was a striking a red with gold trimmings. The black leather coach and love seats were in the center under an overhead lamp that looked amazing. The kitchen was all black and silver, even the table and floor tiles. An amazing 70' inch flat screen TV with surround sound, and speakers set in a room which looked like a den. Just past that was the guest bathroom, it was completely silver and red. The floor was so shinny you could even see yourself in it. And finally, the master bedroom was all that was left to see. Pictures of late celebrities covered the black and white painted walls, and lava lamps stretched over the dressers. A king sized bed centered the room and two windows shone the sun through them. It was almost like a piece of heaven to him, it was everything that he dreamed in of a house.

"So, this is where you hide to after shifts huh?" Stiles uttered.

"Yeah, this is the place where I let all worries go. Pretty good for a new house huh?" Derek said while opening the fridge.

"No kidding! Ill come to you when my apartment needs some decoration ideas." Stiles said following Derek into the kitchen.

"Your getting a new apartment?"

"Yeah, its uptown and its nice. Its kind of like an old mills place but they renovated it and now its livable." Stiles noticed a picture frame with a family in it, all smiling. "Is this your family?"

"Yea," he didn't look up from the counter.

"Where are they? You hardly ev.." Stiles quickly shut up when he noticed that it was causing him pain. Whatever happened in the coast didn't need to come up in conversation now."So how dose a deputy with an income of 4,000 a year pull up a house like this? I mean this had to cost an arm and a leg."

"Well, for starters I went to college for architecture. That's actually a second job I had. I just took the role of a deputy to fulfill something inside of me that I needed to let go." Derek said while taking a swig of beer. He motioned one towards Stiles but he said no.

"Well that sure is something. I just thought maybe you had a second life and stripping was one way to help the bills." That put a smile on both of there faces.

"Well if you aren't so busy, maybe you would like to .....stay for a movie." The clover green eyes pierced through Stiles thoughts with a begging plea. How could he say no to this man...model... god....whatever the hell he is.

"It would be my pleasure to, but when do I get the chance to show you a good time in my town?"

"After you stay for a movie." Clearly he wasn't taking no for an answer.

He guided Stiles back into the den with the massive TV staring back at him. Seeing that Derek was selecting movies for them to watch, he sat down on one of the loves seats. For leather it sure was a cold mess to sit on. Finally, Derek held up a movie cover of Cowboys vs Aliens which Stiles almost squealed yes to. Putting the disc into the Blue-ray player he turn around to see Stiles smiling.

"What?" He asked pushing play.

"Nothing, its just that I never notice you to being so, technically updated. I mean I never see anyone blowing up your phone with text messages."

"So you think that means I'm not in the world of electronics? How old do you think I am?"

"26. Your not the only one who dose research on people." Stiles gave a wink cracking a smile on both of their faces. "So let's get this party started shall we!"

Derek sat beside him, with a devils grin."Only on one condition, hand over the phone."

"What?" Stiles gasped.

"You are not ruining the night with constant bings and tings. Your mine for tonight!" As much as Stiles would like for that to be true, he knew giving his phone away would cause certain fits.

"Fine! But I'm going to get you back for this!" He handed him the phone with a playful smile. "Happy?"

"Over thrilled!".

After three into the movie, Stiles was on the edge of his seat, engaged into each movie. The time was something that Stiles paid no attention to, just like night fall. He constantly bit his nails from the urge to scream at the TV. Derek couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a chipmunk in his den. Although, even chipmunks get tired out from all of the exciting rush. That's how Derek could count the seconds at which he was going to pass out. His head fell back and landed on Derek's chest surprising him.

"Stiles......Stilessss." he tried to whisper to him. But yet he got no luck from that. He picked Stiles up bridal style and carried him into his room placing him on his bed. He didn't want to undress him from his damp clothes and find that he was awake. That would be an awkward situation for both of them.

Derek just simply took Stiles shirt off slowly not trying to awaken him. No such luck!

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles said opening his eyes. "What the?...Are you undressing me?"

"No no no," he blankly stuttered out "you fell asleep , I tried to wake you up but you didn't. So I was going to give you my bed for the night. You don't think I was going to let you sleep in that wet shirt do you?"

"Well I do thank you but I should really be going now." He looked out the massive window to see that it was pitch black.

"No? Its kind of late maybe you should spend the night. I'll text Jackson if you want and tell him th...."

"NO!!" He yelled. It sent a surprised and disturbed look on Derek's face. But it turned to a disappointment frown quickly. Its not that Stiles didn't want to stay, its just for his and Derek's sake he should go. Jackson must be off the walls by now.

"I'm sorry." Derek washed it away with shy smile.

"Its not your fault. Just let me get my shirt on and I'll be gone." Derek had completely forgotten the his fingers were interlocked in the ruffle of his shirt around Stiles wrist.

"Sorry. Just let me get off of.." he said standing up, but falling to the ground taking Stiles with him.

Stiles landed on top of him in a blur. Although what he didn't know was that their lips were pressed together. The feeling of smoothed soft lips against Derek's as chapped warm lips were on Stiles. Neither of them moved for seconds but what felt like minutes in time. Until the entrance of Derek's tongue slid in Stiles mouth, causing a moan to escape from them both. But Stiles's moan quickly turned into a hard slap on Derek's head.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"Stiles yell getting up pulling his shirt down.

"What the hell was that for?" He said clutching his head.

"Its for trying to fucking kiss me!! How dare you think that that was something I'd enjoy. I don't fucking cheat on my boyfriend!!"

"Oh come on Stiles, don't tell me that you didn't want it just a little?"

"Unlike whoever you might think I am I am no cheater." He quickly walked outside in the still pouring rain, with Derek right behind.

"Oh what and your boyfriends isn't? Face it Stiles, he's no good for you." He stopped him dead in his tracks.

"How dare you, tell me who is and who isn't good for me. That is my boyfriend, this is my life, and you have no businesses doing what you did."

Taking a deep breath he said,"Stiles!! Jackson didn't go on a case. He filed for vacation with his days off. I checked in with the guys at the station and he never was in a case. I figures th.." he was cut off due to Stiles slapping his face.

"Oh what you bastard! You figured that you could just make up a lie and I would believed it. You have some nerves mister! Stay the hell away from me." He walked to his truck slamming the door shut when he got in. Speeding out of the lot leaving Derek in the rain alone.

The car ride home was intense and strong. The only feelings he had in his mind was anger and hurt. He felt used in so many ways that he could just cry it out;which he did. According to the digital clock on his radio since he left his phone at Derek's, it was after midnight and he knew Jackson would be there. That's what he needed, his Jaxs a shoulder to cry on and love to fly on.

Pulling into the parking space not even waiting for the car to be turned off, he ran out of it. All he need was to just hug Jackson till all the lies, the pain went away.

"Jackson!" He yelled opening the front door. "Jackson, you home?"

A dim light from the upstairs informed him he was in their room.

Running up two steps at a time he opened the door to find Jackson sitting up reading, phone in his lap and bottle of wine in the night stand.

"Jackson baby I'm so so.."

"Where were you?" He asked never looking up from his book.

"I'm so so sorry I just lost track of the time and all.."

"Answer the damn question. Where...were..you?" He put the book down and got up walking towards Stiles.

"I..I..I..was with Derek. We were just hanging out." He was pinned on the door from both of Jackson's arms guarding him.

"You mean to tell me...that you spent five or more hours with Derek. And all y'all did was just hang? You couldn't call me or text me about any of this?"

"Look OK,all we did was watch a movie. There, are you happy? And I turned my phone off because I didn't want any interruptions." The mix between anger, scare, and disappointment were clear in his voice.

Jackson didn't say a word, he just rested his hands on each side of the door guarding Stiles in as if he was an animal. He looked him in the eyes without even blinking for minutes.

"Go to bed! I'll sleep in the sofa tonight. I can't share the same room with a liar." Jackson opened the door and walked down the steps . His words had cut clean through to Stiles.

"I'm the liar? I'M THE LIAR? I didn't rush back home to be accused of this shit in my home!" He repeated over and over louder and louder. He followed Jackson into the living room where he was standing .

"Our home. Yes, you are the liar. You mean to tell me that you spent all that time there and y'all didn't fuck?"

"Yes that ex..." he was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Bullshit! I can smell him all over you! Huh? What you didn't think I knew about you two having a little thing while I was gone?"

"Well who's fucking fault was that?" Tears and a hand print bruise formed on his cheek. "I'm the liar? Where the hell were you on this 'case' of yours? Or should I say vacation! Huh Oh what you can't speak now? Where you on a case or not?!"

The expressions changed on Jackson face that there were no names for it. His breathing got heavier but he kept it through his nose. It was as if Stiles had hit a nerve . He bum-rushed Stiles grabbing him by the hair and pinning him to the wall. Stiles tried but couldn't escape the grip.

"You don't question me about my work! Where I say I go, I go. I'm not the lying slut here. Are we really going through this again?" Stiles tried to get words out but he couldn't. "What? Shouldn't you be used to this type of force? Don't you like it when they touch you right here and pull your pants down from right there?"

Jackson slid his hand under the undershirt Stiles had on. He undid his pants with a flick of the wrist and his also. Stiles only had one way out of this, and it was going to be something that he longed for.

'Ummmpp' Jackson fell to the floor holding his crotch. Stiles fell to the floor gasping for air in coughs and chocking sounds .

"How dare you.......think.....I become you....little slut." He gasped. "I'm leaving for the night..... I hope by morning time you'll sober up. And zip up your pants before I become the man you think I am.. and I will cut it off."

Stiles quickly ran out grabbing his keys and his backpack and a long jacket. Leaving Jackson on the floor, he slammed the door shut not thinking twice of if he should go back. Looking outside, it was still raining but mostly everything was a fog. He didn't want to take the truck, knowing Jackson would follow, so he so he started walking towards the college. Its a hassle to sneak into the girls dorm, but its one he will take to get to Lydia.

Walking down the sidewalk clutching his jacket and constantly looking back, the faint sound of a car came. With each second it passed the bass from their radio vibrated Stiles. Looking back into the fog, Stiles saw a candy red Ford truck come into view. He knew it wasn't Jackson nor Derek, they had taste. The truck slow down and the engine cut off. From as much shock Stiles has had today, he wasn't afraid of what or who it was.

"Umm hello mister. Are you lost or going somewhere? Its not safe for you to be out this time of night in rain." The female voice said getting out of the car. Stepping closer and getting a clear view of her Stiles almost dropped his jaws.

"E..e..Erica?" He said.

She squinted her eyes and smiled.

"Oh its you. I delivered the flowers to you a few days ago. Are you lost, do you...."

"I need to ask you some questions!" He quickly muttered.

"Well" she looked left and right confused almost. "Can this wait until lat...." yet again she was cut off.

"No...I need to ask you some questions right now!" The seriousness was visible to Erica but not in a way she was scared.

"Alrighty then, but let's do this at my house....in the dryness.."

They were both soaking wet and standing in the empty public. There was no harm going with her anywhere, even though it looked like she could take him if she wanted to. Getting into her car he noticed that she was a woman who bought her work to home with her.

"So," she said smiling through the wet slim hair. "How can I help you?"


	6. Deception pt 2

So," she said sitting two cups of coffee on the glass table. "What can I do you for at this lovely hour of 1:30 in the morning?" Her since of sarcasm only engaged Stiles more.

"Well, for starters Erica how well do you value your job?" He brushed the back of his head shyly asking. Just in case she reports him later he would at least know that she did help.

"Very seriously, do you not see where my job has gotten me?" She waved her hands around noting the house and all of its features. She didn't live too shabby for a postal woman at all."So please get to the point, because this late, you are starting to worry me ."

Taking in one last deep breath he said, "The flowers that you delivered that day, do you know where exactly they were from?"

"Excuse me?" She looked dumb struck. "Are you asking me to tell customer information with you? Shouldn't you alre...."

"NO!" He blurted out causing her to jump. "I don't know anything about them or who sent them or even who they were for. I just need to know where they came from. I mean I have an idea of who they may have came from and who they might be for. I just need you to help me, please." 

She looked at him in a concerned way and took in a deep breath. "Yes I guess I can try to help you. Although my first step of helping you is take this cup from you. Coffee is not needed for you at the moment." Erica got up and returned with a box of files. She really should be the face of the company if she is this devoted.

"Let's see, the flowers were delivered on a Thursday. From the files it said it was shipped the day it was delivered."

"Do you have a name or anything that can tell me who sent them?" He said peering over the files.

"Umm nope it just says that it was a unknown tag." Stiles huffed and fell back into the seat. "Although, there is an address.

"Ad..ad..address? Like what kind of an address?" He perked up at the news.

"A postal address Sherlock Holmes. 1155 newtown Stolks. Beacon Hills Ca." She turned the files towards him so he could see.

"I've never heard of this address." The sound of defeat hung in his voice as a tear drop dragged his cheek.

"How determined are you to find who sent those flowers?"

"Determined enough to save a relationship." Which is true, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Well than," she said cracking a smile. "If you are that determined, I'm more than able to help you. I know that address well actually, its the business building not far from my job. I have a friend who works there in the mail room. His name is Boyd and I believed he can help you."

"What? Really? Thank you so much! Where is he, can we call him now? " The flood of questions came to Erica at once and it overwhelmed her.

"Whoa there tiger, take a breath OK. As much as I would want to call him now, it would be a waste of time. Waking him up this early in the morning is pointless. He never has his phone on this early." Looking at her watch 30 minutes had past. " And at 2:00 in the morning I don't have my mind on either."

Stiles looked at the clock on the wall

and noticed how long he'd been up. Getting up he thanked Erica and walked towards the door.

"Excuse me. Where in the hell do you think your going?" She yelled. "Its too late for you to go anywhere and it looks like you are in desperate need for some rest. Take the sofa for tonight and tomorrow I'll give you the details."

Stiles thanked Erica for everything that she helped with. Seeing that he didn't exactly grab clothes from the house he simply just took off his damped shirt. Settling onto the sofa for the night he couldn't help but wonder about everything. Everything that happened to him in one day went through a replay mode in his mind. It was constant song that drifted him to sleep in less than a minute.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

'Thump' was the sound that woke Stiles from his sleep. Looking around to see if he dropped something he noticed that he wasn't home in his bed. 'Thump' There it was again, this time he got up to see what it was.

"Erica," he whispered loudly. "Is that you?" Walking towards her room he sees the shinning light under the door.

'Thump' stepping closer to the door the sound of a voice became clear.

"You thought you would leave me. I own you do you hear me? I own you!!!" The voice was distance like it was far away with an echo. "You don't question me about my work. Where I go, I GO!! You liarrr!!"

With tears in his eyes he reached for the handle to turn it open. 'Thump, Thump Thump Thump' the sound got louder,faster, and painful to hear.

Opening the door a ray of bright light blinded Stiles, covering his eyes he saw two blurry figures. One on the bed lying down and the other above it moving rapidly.

"Er..Erica? Is that you?", Stiles said. It was bazaar as close as he was to the figures they were blurry almost like a TV screen. He could hear what they were saying but it was distant.

'Thump' Stiles could see that the sound was from the figure above, it was raising a fist and hitting the figure on the bed. 'Thump'

"Stop it..St..stop hitting her!" Stiles threw a punch but didn't hit anything. "Stop it!"

"You think he will treat you any difference? No one can treat you like I can. No one can treat you like the bitch you are." The voice said. This time it was crystal clear to Stiles. It was Jackson's voice.

"Jackson?" Tears ran down Stiles cheek but it was tears of anger. The figures became clear now as the voices did too.

The room was his room in their house. No parts of Erica's home was left nor was there any sign of her. Jackson was standing now looking down on a figure that was not moving..a figure that was covered in blood. A figure that had hardly a face ...the figure was Stiles.

"Stiles?" Jackson said "Stiles wake up. You can't die on me now you son of bitch. WAKE UP!" Jackson grabbed the still laying Stiles by the collar and shook him hard. Blood poured out onto the floor sending the real Stiles into a hyperventilation mode.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Was all Stiles could hear from Jackson. "Stiles wake up!" Everything suddenly went back to blurriness and the voice became feminine.

Opening his eyes to the bright sun and a dazzling blond, he remembered where he was. Sitting up, Stiles recognized it was all just a dream.

"Hello are you awake now? You were screaming in your sleep." Erica said.

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Bad dream? More like murder dream." She took one more look at him without his shirt on. "Do you work out?"

"Do I what..", he took a look down noticing that he was shirtless. "I uhh sorry about this." He quickly put on his shirt.

"Dude stop saying sorry, I'm not going to kill you, not with that body. But since your up, I have a surprise for you." Skipping back to her room Stiles noticed that she was dressed in her work uniform. Quickly looking at the clock he noticed it was 7:38, only 20 minutes before class started. "Here you go." Erica said holding a piece of paper in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Duhh its the information you needed. I called Boyd and asked him everything you needed to know. The mans name is Danny Malehea, he's the CEO of the company at the building. He delivers flowers once every week to a Jackson Whittmoore." As Erica explained Stiles eyes followed the scribble on the paper. "Usually its mailed to the police station, but this was the first time it was mailed home.

The week before last, Mr. Malehea took vacation so there were no flowers delivered. He has been doing this for over a year now. Dose this answer everything you need to know?" 

Erica's voice drifted off as Stiles could remember everything. From the flowers on Jacksons desk that were supposedly from people of the town as a thank you . To the night the phone rang and the name Danny appeared. What dose this Danny have that Stiles doesn't that drove his love away? Why is he just finding out about this? Its time to put an end to it, Now.

"Uh yeah this is everything that I needed. Thank you so much and trust me I won't say a word to anyone about this, but I have to go." Stiles rapidly go his things together and headed out of the door.

"Your welcome and don't forget to hit me up on what happens!" Erica yelled out to him. She shook her head and closed the door to her house. "Lord please let him keep his mouth shut!" She said to herself.

Today was the day that things would change for the greater good. Today was the day that things would be unraveled. But first things first, he had to go to class and figure things out. Stiles decided to just go straight to class, no going home and changing or for a bath. He couldn't take the fact that Jackson might be there waiting for him.


	7. Deception pt 3

Walking into an empty class, Stiles choose the farthest seat from common public as possible. Lydia would obviously see him but he can use her at the moment. He could use someone with her expertise for his broken mind. She would know what to do if anything she would tell him exactly what to do. Stiles looked at the clock on the board, but there was no need to as more students came in.

The sight of everyone was chilling to Stiles. The sight of couples together sitting beside each other was more chilling to him. Stiles was cold, damped from the night before and lonely. He needed someone anyone to hug, he needed Derek. Derek's touch lingered in his mind and on his skin. He remembered how safe and warm he felt in Derek's tight grip that morning. Almost as if they were two puzzle pieces and he fit right into him. But how could he think about that when Stiles was trying to get his love back with Jackson?

"Stiles? Are you OK?" Lydia asked sitting next to him. "Stiles you looked like you having had any sleep at all. Were you out partying last night with Derek or something?"

"No why would you say that?" His voice was scratchy almost like it was fading out.

"Well, he called and asked me if you came to my dorm. He sounded very worried about you last night. He even called me this morning asking to me to inform him if you showed up today." She looked at him more and sighed. "Its a shame, I called Jackson and he didn't care where you were. So do you want to tell me what happened, or not?"

Hearing the name of Jackson pushed heat into Stiles face and ears.

"I was at a friends house. OK are you happy now?" He would have said Scotts but more than likely she would have called him already.

"Fine. I'll leave all questions at that because I can see that you've already been through enough. But I will say this, don't do anything stupid enough to get you in jail or in the hospital." She went in her bag and gave him a brush and some clenix wipes to straighten himself up a bit.

It was just like Lydia to say the one warning that he needed. Don't do anything stupid.

Class went by as usual and so did the next five hours. Lydia gave Stiles a key to her dorm so he could freshen up a bit with a change of Aiden clothes that she keeps sometime. Stiles told Lydia everything that he knew from Erica and what happened before. Although he did leave out the kiss that he and Derek shared that he wish he could feel again. All Lydia said before strutting off to her next class was "You should meet this Danny guy personally."

Stiles took every word to ear as she said it. It was only thirty minutes afternoon by the clock and Stiles was finish with his classes. He needed to go home and get his truck so he can get his phone back from Derek. Derek and him needed to have a talk, he needed the truth and nothing more.

Walking down the sidewalk towards the street Stiles deeply regretted not having his phone. Music was the second thing that could calm him down instead of his medicine. Instead the sounds of the commotion of people filled him. The world was like a bee hive to him, and he was just a tiny ant.

'Beep beep' the sound of a car horn snapped Stiles out of his trance. He turned around to see a patrol car tailing him with the sirens on. Looking closer into the windshield of the car, Stiles saw a man wearing sunglasses in a uniform staring back at him. There was only one person that could pull off the sunglasses look and that was...Derek!

Derek motioned for Stiles to step closer towards the car. Whatever he needed he looked serious about it.

"What do you want?" Stiles said.

"I just want to talk. If you will just let me explain everything to you I will." Derek said

"OK. Explain now!"

"Well not right here, in the car I have to show you something. I promise I will explain everything to you on the way there."

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" Stiles crossed his arms.

"Why shouldn't you trust me?" And there it was, the ice breaker. He hadn't technically lied about anything to him and he needed more answers.

"Fine, but whatever you have to show me make it quick." He said getting in the car.

"For one I'm really sorry about last night that should never had happened. I was way out of line and it was an accident. And I'm sorry for keeping everything from you, I just thought that you would have found out before now. And last, I'm sorry for saying those things about him, even if he is a jackass." Derek focused on the road ahead keeping a stern face. Emotions was not something he could be good at but he tried.

"Well I do thank you for that. I'm sorry myself for not listening to you. I know about the flowers now and this Danny guy. I was on my way to see Jackson an....." he was cut off a sharp turn if the car.

"Jackson didn't come into work today. Today is Friday, he never comes to work on a Friday."

"Wow what a fucking surprise! Anything else you want to throw on this piles?" Stiles slid down in his seat and covered his face. Where could Jackson be going every Friday? Where could all of this be going?

"Hey," Derek placed a hand over Stiles finger tips. The warm embrace soothed Stiles. "Everything will turn out fine. For the greater good, something will be better for you."

"Where are you taking me anyways?" Stiles removed Derek's hands from his sitting back up.

"A place I go to relieve stress."

"What a strip club?" That cracked a smile on both of there faces.

"No, its the park in my old town. Its only thirty minutes away and I figured you would be stressed out. Its a I'm sorry gift."

"I'll except it.......... if you would do two things for me." Stiles tried his best to not look at him but he couldn't help u

It.

"And that would be what?"

"One..... Stop saying sorry evey five seconds its annoying as hell." Taking a deep breath Stiles looked out the window. "And two...... the night we were sleeping in the same bed. Why did you hold me the way you did? And don't give me that its just because I was sleep shit either."

There was a silence that made the air in the car uncomfortable. The only sound that was there was from the hum if the tires on the road and the constant CB radio noises.

"I did it....I did it because you missed him too much. You couldn't get the fact that I wasn't Jackson for that night. So I figured if you had the impression of him holding you tight you would fall asleep." Everything Derek said was bold and sounded like it took every inch in his being to come forth with.

"Well than," Stiles laughed breaking the silence. "Let's just brush that topic to the side for another time."

"No." Derek said firmly. "You need to stop doing this...this brushing aside thing. Don't you see that's the issue here? You brush everything aside and pretend like it never happens." Derek turned into a long narrow road towards a public park.

Stiles huffed and just looked out the window. The last thing he needs is for his very attractive stalker to giver him relationship advice. The longs narrow road seemed like it would never end. Stiles nor Derek said a word after Derek's outburst. He hated it when everyone was right about his relationship when he has no idea of what's going on.

"We are here." Derek said parking the car and slamming the door shut after he gotten out.

"Where exactly is here?" Stiles said. This park of the park Stiles has never seen this side of the park before. It was almost like it was a painting he was staring at.

"This is where I come to clear my head. Its quiet somewhat and away from the heavy public. I just think you really need to just enjoy the view and clear your hea .." he was interrupted by the sound of Stiles clapping hands.

"Bravo bravo my friend just bravo. Where are the cameras?" Stiles left a confused look on Derek's face. "I know you all have to be kiding me right. You actually think I would believe that you brought me all the way out here, just to clear my head. Do you know how much shit I'm going through now. All of this happening to me in one day and you just believed that its going to help. Staring into fucking space,that's your idea plan? "

"Stiles would you just get your head out if your ass for one minute. Don't you see Jackson is just using you?" Derek grabbed Stiles by the arms firmly. "What would you rather him be beating on you all the times. Getting drink and just going to town on you with his fist? I'm trying to help you don't you get it?" This point Derek was yelling, but quickly stopped when he noticed Stiles eyes getting watery.

"Why?" Derek let go of Stiles's arms and turned around facing the other way. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because, I don't want to see you end up in the grave before your time. You have friends, you have family, you have love. " Turning around Derek's facial expression was hard and stern. It was just like a brick wall. "Its something I never had and you have it, you have it all. But yet you let Jackson limit how much of it you can enjoy." Derek walked around Stiles and got in the car leaving Stiles alone.

********************************

Stiles stayed outside if Derek's patrol car for a good 30 minutes. The sun was going down and the public in the distance died down too. As much as he wanted to reject the fact that Derek's secret spot is actually helping him, he just walks back and forth over and over. There's no friends to bother him since he is out of cell signal and there is no Jackson to worry about. He's probably at home drinking again or out with his friends. Another thirty minutes passed and he gave up and went towards the car.

"Thank you." Stiles said finally shutting door. "I mean for everything that is."

Derek never looked at stiles after everything he said outside of the car. "Your welcome." The warm feeling wasn't in his voice anymore.

"Derek look I'm sorry about everything. Your right and I shouldn't have pushed everything to the side. Its just that he's all that I know and..."

He was stopped by a quick finger movement of Derek's hand.

"Doesn't Jackson drive a black Porsche?" Derek said getting out of the car,Stiles did also.

"Yeah why?"

"Isn't that it over there?" Derek pointed towards an opening in the trees where a black Porsche was park with the lights on. It looked exactly like Jacksons and so did the license plates. Stiles could recognize the decorated doors anywhere.

Walking towards it Stiles saw that the car was empty but yet he heard to voices. One was deep, too deep for Jacksons. Although, the other one was just perfect for his voice.

"Derek,did you know anything about ?" Stiles asked. Derek shook his head no and continued walking with Stiles toward the voices.

"Come on baby, not in the park people will see us." The deep voice said.

"Why should we care? We've done it online before nobody will care if they see a little more." Jackson said.

Stiles couldn't see where they were no could he believed what he was hearing. Anger rushed into Stiles like it never had before, he felt weak but mostly too shaken to do anything. Derek gave Stiles a nudge and pointed towards a nearby tree in front of the car.

There, he saw Jackson pinning a muscular built man on a tree. Both of their pants were down and they were grinding to the beat of music from the car. Neither of them noticed the two that were standing there. The younger mans legs were wrapped around jacks ass as he pulled each cheek apart with a moan.

"Is this what you do every Friday Jaxs? Screw random fuckers in the middle on where? How do you even know about this place? Is this really where you go every FUCKING FRIDAY NIGHT?" Stiles startled both of them and even Derek. Tears ran in his eyes as Stiles voice and body shook furiously.

"Stiles?" Jackson quickly dropped the younger man and pulled up his pants. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Answer the damn question! Is this him, is this Danny?" The blood rushed to Stiles head as red colored everything in Stiles view.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Who bought you here? Don't..."

He was cut off by Stiles stepping closer.

"Answer the God Damn question!" Everything was blur to Stiles the voices the sight the scene of it.

Jackson finished pulling himself together and walked towards Stiles with his pepper spray gun. The distance between them turn Jackson walking into running.

And just like it wasn't Strikes controlling his own body, he grabbed Derek's pistol out of his uniform belt and then................ "Pow"...... "ziiiuuup"...... blackness.


	8. Flames equal freedom

'Beep.....Beep....Beep......Beep.' Was the only sound Stiles heard in his head. He tried desperately to open his eyes, but the blinding light pierced them back closed. His neck was throbbing with, something that he had never felt before and is not wanting to feel again.

'Oh Stiles what have you gotten yourself into now?' Stiles thought to himself. 

He desperately tried his best to remember what happened before he woke up here. Stiles knew that he was in a hospital, he never like them for the fact that he was always in one and his mother died in one. Opening his eyes,forcing the shear pain back, Stiles looks at the IV machine. God, did he hate that sound with a passion.

"Oh my God, Stiles your awake." Melissa said rushing to the bed. She had always been a mother figure towards Stiles and her face was a ray of sunshine to him at this moment. "Stiles, honey look at me. How do you feel?" She whispered.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck. What happened?" Stiles voice was rasped as he said it.

"Well they wont really tell me everything that happened but they say that you just got off easy. I beg them to let me be your nurse while your here." She said.

"Why are you whispering?" Stiles tried to sit up but she gently held him down.

"Well," she said pointing towards a sleeping Derek."He just fell asleep and he hardly ever sleeps."

" H..how long has he been here? How long have I been here?"

Taking in a deep breath and looking back at Derek she tilted his head sideways. "Stiles, you've been here for three days,and he never left your side much less this room."

"Three days?!" Stiles yelled waking up Derek. "Well than, what happened to me?"

"Stiles you need to calm down OK." Melissa said over the loud beeping machine. "Stiles look at me honey, calm down." Her words didn't reach him nor did her touch.

Three days out of his life that he'd missed. And he still had no idea what happened.

"Stiles look at me." Derek's deep voice said. Stiles looked at him with tears in his eyes. "You need to calm down I can explain when you calm down." Derek touched Stiles's hand and cupped it in his. The IV machine dropped dramatic beeps and went back to normal.

"I'll just give you two time to talk this out." Melissa said after noticing the moment.

"What's going on?" Stiles said after she exited the room.

"You don't remember anything from the last three days?"

Shaking his head no Stiles gestures for him to go on.

"Stiles....you found out that Jackson was in an affair. Three days ago you caught him in said affair in the outskirts of the park I took you to. In a fit of anger you grabbed my pistol and..." Derek gulped not looking him in the face. "You shot Jackson and you were about to shoot him again. Since we were in a public place I had to tazer you, which caused you to fall and hit your head on the ground..hard."

Silence filled the room as did the awkward staring. It wasn't that Stiles had amnesia, its just that waking up in a hospital and finding out you'd been asleep for three days is overwhelming. The vicious memories came back to Stiles causing tears. Damn Lydia and her warnings, how did she do that?

"Did I..." Stiles said breaking the silence "Did I kill him?"

"No you only gave him a flesh wound in the arm." He said while taking a seat beside his bed never letting go of his hand.

"I should have killed him!"

"No, because if you did then you would be in jail. Your lucky enough that he dropped the charges and that your dad did some serious ass kissing to let you off the hook.

"So where is he now?" Noticing his hand was in his he felt safer.

"Well your friend Lydia said that he left town yesterday. She came by to see you, but you were still unconscious."

"So than why are you here?" This was a question that Derek found hard to say upfront. "I mean your job must be missing you already."

"Stiles did you ever think that I'm here because I want to be here?" He said with a blank stare.

"Why would you? I mean its not like I'm important or anything. The batcave has to have a batman in there in order for the...."

"Stiles....." Derek leaned in closer to Stiles. The golden brown eyes widen and got glossy at the same time. "Shut up and just know I'm here for you. Now just kiss me alr....."

Derek's lips were met softly by Stiles, interrupting his sentence. Words were not important this time, nor was Derek's effort to hold back. Stiles took complete control of the kiss, but he wasn't about to stop the feelings of Derek's soft hands on his face caressing his mole covered cheek.

'Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep' the IV machine dissfued every louder and faster. Even though the blood pumping through to Stiles ears were louder than the machine. Not breathing during a kiss will do that to a person; epically to one that hasn't taken their meds in days.

"Derek," Stiles gasped as he parted his lips. "I..I like you, like LIKE you and I'm sorry for everything that I said. Its just that I wasn't expecting any of this."

Derek whipped the tears from his checks and looked him straight in the eyes as if looking in his soul. He sat there listing to him pour his heart out to him, never looking away much less blinking. Derek had seen what Jackson had done to Stiles physically and mentally. Now it was his turn to step in and mend all the broken wounds. Derek would never leave Stiles nor cheat on him, it was almost like it was fate had brought them together.

"Hello? Earth to Derek...did you really not hear anything I just said?"

"I heard every word of it Stiles, but I'm not like him. I would never leave a diamond for a gem." He lent back in for a kiss sucking n Stiles's bottom lip.

"Hmmmm Mmhhh" the two were shocked by the image of Melissa at the door. "Uh Stiles honey, you have a Issac here to see you." She blushed as she knew she just interrupted a moment.

Derek sat back in his chair beside Stiles bed not exactly happy for the interruption. Issac poked he's head and and smiled a bright smile. Stiles was he's friend and hearing the news that he woke up the greatest news ever.

"Issac, buddy! Arnt you a sight for soar eyes!" Stiles expanded his arms for a fist pound but was greeted with a hug instead.

"Stiles you had all of us scared out of our minds. What the hell were you thinking, you always poison not shoot on sight. Its almost like I never taught you anything on how to kill a guy."

"Well Issac nice to see you too and yes I would love it if you stayed," Stiles laughed as he said it. Some people just don't change he guessed. "Have you met Deputy Hale before?"

He pointed to him shocking Issac that someone else was in the room.

"He...he...hello,' Issac tried to get the words out, but the blushing in his cheeks and ears held them back. "Um please disregard everything I said about the men and killing them...and everything."

"I will if I don't see your name on any criminal files or up coming ones." Derek joked easing some tension in the room.

Turning back to Stiles Issac reached in his pocket and handed him a piece of crumbled up paper.

"Well when I went by your house yesterday their was this postal woman named Erica looking in your window. She said that she is a friend and was worried because you never called her or anything. So I reached under your mat and got the the spare key and let her in." Issac said eyeing Derek just in case he would mislead anything he said.

"Why would you let her in my house? Why were you in my house? Did she take anything? Was Jackson there, was his stuff still there?" The words spilt out of Stiles like water pouring out of a glass.

"Woooww slow your role there Jack. I I went to go get you some clothes and get your dog. Erica said that she would look after your dog while you are still in here, so yeah technically she did take something," his last remark didn't reach Stiles in a way he would have liked. "And Jackson was not there, nor was his stuff. The place wasn't trashed but you could tell a lot of stuff was missing I guess. The only clothes that were left in the drawers were yours I suppose."

"Figures he just run when the going gets tough." Stiles laughed to himself. "Is there anyone else here waiting to see me?"

"Well Scott and Allison left to go to class and so was I before I got the news. Your dad came in and out but I believe the Lady at the desk called him.," looking at his watch he inched toward the door. "Well I have to go,but I'll be back later. Try not to get yourself killed once more." He laughed before he walked out.

Derek looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow causing Stiles to ask what's wrong.

"Please tell me that he is not the person you go the idea from to shoot first and ask questions later." They both broke a smile and sighed.

"So when are they going to let me out of here?" Stiles truly did not not like idea of hospitals in anyway.

"Well," Derek said taking a deep breath and getting up to his feet. "We have to go over so paper work because you just woke up. Someone will come talk to you about what will happen next. More than likely you will be assigned a prohibition officer for the use a deadly weapon and shooting it. So I'll give it a day, then they will let you go. I have to go to the office and clarify some things."

He walked over to Stiles placing a hand over his. A deep worry was shone in Derek's eyes and so were Stiles.

"Please be here and safe when I come back."

"Stop worrying and go before your job thinks that your dead." Stiles joked 

As Derek left, Stiles thought to himself that it couldn't be real. Everything that was his life is now gone, and good too. He didn't know where Jackson went, but he really didn't care. The home that he they lived in was on lease anyway and Jackson paid the bills. Stiles already had plans to move into a bigger apartment closer to the college anyway so who cares. Before he knows it, he will be out if here and letting a new page be written. All of the wondering fell onto Stiles eyelids and he went to sleep.

**********************************

It had been three days since Stiles was admitted out if the hospital, prior to a scolding from Erica and Lydia to not do anything stupid.

He will never hear the end to this from them two.

Jackson was still no where to be found. He sent his uniform in through one of the deputy's at the shop with a note confirming why to it. Sheriff wasn't surprised at all due to the fact that he was fired anyway. Strange enough, Jackson hadn't even made contact with Danny either after the escapade. Stiles pleaded with his father to just let the situation go whenever the thought of a man hunt came to his mind. Stiles was happy with the thought of never hearing the name Jackson again. The only name that rung through his head was all day was Derek.

The way he picked up the broken pieces and just melted them back together. Its not everyday you find someone like that.

Stiles had paid the final due to his new apartment the day after he was out of the hospital. Derek offered to let him stay at his house for as long as he would like, but Stiles refused. He needed to be by himself for a while, just to clear his mind. A place for only him and Dobe to call home would be great!Although for the time being, Stiles and Allison were stuck packing boxes.

"So Stiles," Allison said while toying with a foam peanut. "I know that you and Scott are best friends and practically brothers, so can you tell when he is acting unusual?"

"Unusual as in how?" He asked

"Well, whenever we are out at dinner, he acts like someone is always watching us. The shyness is nothing new but when we are alone its just weird. Its like he wants to show me something or ask something but the words just arn't coming out. Do you know something?"

"What? No? Never, I mean I wouldn't know how could I?" He hid his face in more pack able belonging to hid the blush. Its not like he wants to tell her that Scott is trying to purpose, its just that he knows that he doesn't want to spoil it. 

"Well than if you don't know, then nobody does," she smiled and looked down at the crumpled foam peanut she squished in anger. "So where do you want these clothes to go? And by the way, I think you really need a wardrobe update."

"You can put that by the door downstairs miss junior Lydia," he made a funny face that made her laugh. "After I tape up this one, I believed we are done for today."

She headed out the bedroom door and down the stairs humming to a song. 

'Ding Dong' the door bell rung.

"I'll get it, its probably Scott," she yell upstairs.

Opening the door she was about to speak but the visual of a stranger was in front of her. He was tall, buff, great haircut and dimples that made her jealous.

"Hello? How may I help you?" She asked keeping the door slightly ajar.

"Is Stiles here? I really needs to talk with him about something."

She was just about to say no when she heard footstep coming down.

"Hey Scott sorry I stole your girl for a few hours but she was...." he stopped when he saw who was at the door. "Danny?" He said.

"Uh yea. Hi. I was hopping to talk to you." His voice was uneven and showed that he was uncomfortable.

"Why should I have to listen to anything you say?"

"You don't, I'm not forcing you to let you hear me. I just wanted to let you know some things."

Stiles took in a deep breath to hold back his frustration. Allison went into the other room to give them some privacy which was well needed. 

He pointed towards the kitchen so they could talk.

"So spill, this is something that I am dyeing to hear."

"Well for starters I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I had no idea about Jacksons other life. He never told me about you and he never showed signs of having anyone else. If I would have known, I would have never gone along with this whole thing. I met Jackson in a bar one night after his shift I guess, he was still dressed in his uniform. We talked for hours and we just hit it off. When ever I asked him if I could come over he would say that its a bad time, and me being dum just accepted the excuse."

"Did he ever hit you?," he said interrupting Danny.

"Hit me? No, not ever. If he would have hit me, I would have killed him. I may not look like it but I'm stronger than him."Danny flexed to show a point making Stiles smile in agreement. "Stiles, I'm not trying to ask to be friends or anything, but I'm truly sorry. If you need me for anything I'm always here."

"Thanks Danny." Stiles said with a breath of relief.

Danny walked towards the door biding Allison a goodbye when he stopped at a picture on the wall. It was an old high school picture of Jackson and Stiles with a bunch of kids from the lacrosse team.

"He said he always did want a family." With that Danny left.

When the door shut Allison walked over to the picture and took it off the wall.

"What are you going to do with all of the pictures?" She asked

"Their arent that many, but I don't know. Sell them I guess, we do look like photo case models."

"You should burn them." His eyes perked up at that idea. "Yea just burn them all."

Stiles got up in a hurry and ran up stairs with Allison in toe. He reached his room and ripped open a box on the bed. The box with all of his old photos with Jackson. Grabbing the box and brushing past Allison heading towards the front door he laughed. Her expression was blank as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Get the matches on the top shelf and come upside!" He yelled to her.

"You know I didn't mean burn them at this very instinct she said as she stood beside him in the back section outside.

"Why not? Its perfect timing and it has to be done."

"OK but your in town limits. You can't burn in town limits!"

Her words did not reach him as he lit the match. All that mattered is that 50% of the memory of Jackson will be gone. Striking and dropping the match into the box was like watching a Christmas tree light up.

As the box and the materials in burned, Stiles sat in a lawn chair watching the ashes ascend in the air.Allison was inside cooking something for them to eat.

"Did I miss the barbecue?" A voice said from behind him. It was Derek with a big smile standing tall blocking the sun.

"Nope your just in time for dinner." Stiles said with a smile.

They kissed and hugged. Derek sat in a chair adjacent from Stiles and watched the ash color figure burn down. They talked about their day for a while before Allison came out with beef shiskabobs. Allison must have called everyone because they all appeared one by one. Lydia with Aiden, Scott, Issac, and strangely enough Erica and her friend Boyd.

"So is this a goodbye party?" Erica asked Styles.

"No. Its more like a thank you party. Thank you for giving me a reason to start over," Stiles gazed into Derek's eyes and said "I couldn't have met you with out him."

"I love you Derek and I appreciate you." Stiles said with the most big beautiful eyes.


	9. Thank yous

Thank you for all who enjoyed my short story. I had this in my library folders for years and thought id share it now. 

Should i do more? i dont know yet. If so let me know


End file.
